Monica's Story
by rubber-ducky-of-doom
Summary: She was never supposed to be born, but that doesn't stop Monica. Of course she hates her mother Bulma, and loves her Stepfather Vegeta. So when Bulma goes into a coma, the halfsaiyain is determined to get Vegeta his one true love together.Who will it be?
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Dragonball Z characters or anything that has any value ; )

Summary: She was never supposed to be born, but that doesn't stop Monica. Of course she hates her mother Bulma, and loves her Stepfather Vegeta. So when Bulma goes into a coma, the half-saiyain is determined to get Vegeta his one true love together. Who will it be? Find out. A Yaoi story. Deticated to Monica.

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my 6th story, but my first YAOI. Yeah!!! I want to deticate this story to a new found friend of mine, Monica AND yes she is the main character. I hope you like. I know she does...**

_**MEL: HEY MONICA. Just sayin' hi. **_

Prolouge

She was not supposed to be born. She was the reslut of an affair gone wrong, and everyone knew it. Her father Goku, was a gentle loving saiyain. Goofy and dumb witted at times, but still gentle. He had foolishly married a twit named Chi-chi when he was younger, and the girl knew he hated every moment of his marriage. Her mother Bulma, was a normal human, and like everynormal femal she was bossy, over controlling, over manipulative BITCH!!! Of course her mother was beautiful, and had caught a gorgeous Saiyain Prince named Vegeta. But that didn't matter to the girl, not really. She knew her Stepfather didn't really love her mother, and Bulma only loved the attention she got from being Vegetas wife. The girl knew that his true love was a man named Yamcha, and the girl was determined to get the two together. At least then one less person would have to suffer from her tyrannical mother. This is Monica's story of a love she helped unit, and that in time blossomed.

**A/N: Sorry guys had to do the Prolouge. Now you guys are In-forme-d, as I like to call it. So yeah...On to the first CHAPPIE!!!!, Mel**


	2. The Plan Begins

**Chapter one: The Plan Begins**

_What could my father have seen in her?_ Monica thought angrily to herself. Growling silently, her tail whips behind her as she paces from one side of her room to the other side. Her short black hair is tied in a sloppy ponytail, and she is still wearing her sweaty sparing outfit from earlier that day. Suddenly she stops pacing. _Maybe a warm shower will calm me down_, she thought, and immediately begins to undress. Grabbing a towel, she wraps it around her muscular frame, and sets out for the bathroom. Walking down the corridor she spots her half brother, Trunks, and his newest dish sneaking kisses in the corner. Sighing silently to herself, she keeps walking on in disgust. _I hate her so much_, she thought vehemently to herself. _Why does my mother have to be such a bitch?_

As she steps in front of the bathroom door, she reaches for the button to the right that will open it. Before she can press the button though, it opens with a hiss, and Monica lets out a small gasp. Steam billows out as the door rises, and she can just see the outline of a man. As the steam clears, she motices that it was just Vegeat. Smiling up at him, she nods. Nodding back, Vegeta begins to walk away in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Vegeta?" she calls out, "do you wanna spar later. Maybe after dinner?"

He looks down the corridor at her, and begins to stroke his cheek. Without saying a word, he gives a quick nod and keeps walking down the corridor. Rolling her eyes, Monica turns back to the still open door, and steps inside. Walking over to the shower, she turns it on, and steps inside. As warm water beats down on her body, Monica begins to drift back to the fight she had with her mother previously that day. _It hadn't been one of their worst fights. hell, compared to some it could be considered a pleasent conversation, but still it had been pretty bad. She complains over the simpilest things though!!! I didn't mean to inturupt her experiment._ Again she rolls her eyes. Turning off the shower she steps out, and dries off. Walking back to her room she begins to think about Vegeta. He had looked more tired today then I've ever seen him. I wonder what's up? Maybe he was thinking about Yamcha? she thought with a smirk. She couldn't deny that she knew, that Vegeta had feeling for the strangely cute man, Yamcha. Giggling softly she thought of how cute a couple they would make. She just had to get them together.

Walking into her room, she is greeted by her father. Looking worried, Goku was sitting in one of her more comfortable beanbag chairs. What could Dad want? she thought to herself. Of course her father came and visited as often as he could, but he still had two other sons and of course that dreaded stepmother of hers, Chi-chi. Add on that he was usually saving the world. She shivers at the thought of Chi-chi, and quickly picks out some clothes. Stepping behind a screen in her room, Monica quickly changes into a plain black shirt and a baggy pair of men's shorts.

"So Dad?" she begins slowly, "What's up? Why are you here?"

"Your mother..." he begins, but stops short. Finally looking up at her, Monica can see a tear run down his eye, "Your mother is in a coma."

Monica opens her mouth to say something, but can't. She doesn't know what to say. It's not that she wasn't sad, or course she was, but she never really connected with her mohter. Finally she speaks.

"Why wasn't I told? How could this be? I was fighting with her only about an hour ago." confused, she stares at her father.

"She was in an accident." She could tell this was serious now. Her father wouldn't get this emotional if it wasn't. "She may die, Monica. The doctors said she suffered some sever brain damage. Things don't look good..." his voice fades off, and his eyes look at her.

Her face as blank as ever, Monica just looks at her father. No mother? Well, she thought, this could work to my advantage. Standing up, she walks over to her clearly distraught father, and hugs him tightly. Breaking down on her shoulder, her father begins to mutter to himself, but she can't hear a thing. Her mind is on on person, well two actually. Vegeta and Yamcha.

Slowly Goku's mumbling stops, and he pushes away from Monica. Standing up with a sigh, he begins to pace the room. Looking down at Monica, he see a blank look on her face. I wonder what she's thinking? he muses to himself. Slowly Monica shakes her head, as if getting rid of something, and gives Goku a devilish smirk.

"So what happened?"

**A/N: So what did you guys think about the first chappie. I think Monica hates her mom, how 'bout you? Yeah so I'm sorry this ends with a cliffy. I promise next chappie will have more details one the fight/th accident/ and sparing with Vegeta. Until then, Choa.**

_**Mel: So Monica, I was thinking...um yeah and I kinda forgot what I was going to say. Never mind. So, what's up?**_


	3. The Plot Unfolds

Chapter Two: The Plot Unfolds

She was curious, as she normally was. How had her mother gotten into a coma? Why was her father getting so emotional? How was she going to get Yamcha and Vegeta together? _There I go again_, she thought to herself. _Yamcha and Vegeta_. Shaking her head, she tunes her father back in. He had stopped crying, and as Monica looked down a her shoulder, she could see she needed to change shirts. This one was completely soaked. Sighing she stands up.

"So," she asks with a devilish smile, "what happened?"

Goku just stares at her, mouth a gap. _What's his problem? Maybe she wasn't being all weepy water works about her mother, but he should know I don't like her. Right? _Going to her closet Monica grabs another shirt, and again steps behind her dressing screen. This time she emerges with a pale blue tee, with the sleeves ripped off. Her muscles ripple, as she begins to warms them up.

"Dad," she states in a monotone, "can we hurry this up? I have sparing with Vegeta after dinner."

"How can you act so calm?" he screeches, "this is your mother we're talking about." Rolling her eyes, Monica flops again into the beanbag chair she had currently been sitting in. As Goku lectures her, back turned, she raises a hand and begins to do a mock version of him. Mouthing along she doesn't realize Vegeta walking into the room. A smirk forms on his beautiful lips, and he cuts Monica's father off.

"I don't thinks she's paying attention Kakkorot," he begins, "but then again who could." Monica quickly lifts a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. _He can be quite humorous when he wants to be_, she thought. A red faced Goku turns on her, he opens his mouth to begin the speech all over again, when Vegeta steps in between them.

"She went to the mall to calm down, after you pissed her off. On the way back she lost control of the car, and crashed into a rock. The END" he stated. "Now would you like to go sparing?" Looking up at him, Monica reaches a hand out, and he helps her up.

"I would love to spar now" she replied. Turning away from her stunned father, the two Saiyains walk out of the room, and towards the Gravity Chamber. Silence fills the air, and both seem just fine with that. Their relationship was a mutual one. Of course they would never bring it anywhere but that. Monica sneezed, and that was what "broke the ice" as we like to put it.

"So," Vegeta started. "Any regrets about your mother?" Looking up at him, Monica shakes her head, and smirks.

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Monica let out a long sigh, and begins.

"I didn't mean to interrupt her experiment, but you know how mom is. She takes it personally, like you fucking cut her heart out every time she's interrupted. She tried to give my some sob story about how I 'cost the company billions, and whenever I interrupt I cost them billions more'." Monica threw her hands up and waved them around. She lets out a grunt, and her hands again drop to her sides. Looking at he Stepfather, she sees a smirk forming on his face. Monica laughs, and speeds up. Reaching the Gravity Chamber, both enter. Setting the gravity to 400, Vegeta begins to warm up. Rolling her shoulders, Monica cracks her neck, and gets in a grinning fighting position. Copying her, Vegeta also gets into position. With a burst of speed, they clash. Hitting, kicking, and even some bitting occurs, and after an hour of torture Monica drops to the ground. Panting she bends over, hands on her knees.

"I quit" she states, throwing her hands up. "I'm done!" Smiling Vegeta lands beside her, gashes cover his body as does hers. He nods at her, and hands her a towel. Walking out of the Gravity Chamber, both Saiyains head to the only place worth heading after a lengthy spar. The Kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, Vegeta sighs. Monica, heads towards the fridge, and begins to pull out all sorts of sandwich making items. Grabbing the bread, Monica begins to slather some Mayo onto one piece of bread and places some meat down. Finishing the sandwiches, Monica cuts them in half, and looks at her Stepfather. His eyes have gone a glazed black, and a flush has begun to form on his cheeks.

"What's on your mind?" she asks gently handing Vegeta a thick sandwich. Looking up from the table, Vegeta shakes his head. Looking down at the sandwich, he grabs it and takes a bite.

"Well," he says with a mouth full of ham and other condiments, "you defiantly didn't inherit your mothers cooking abilities."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Monica replied in a devilish tone. Glaring at he, Vegeta viscously takes another bite of his sandwich. Silence fills the room. Finishing her sandwich, Monica washes off her plate, and turns to Vegeta.

"I have to go make a phone call."

Walking out of the kitchen, Monic returns to her bedroom. Goku is no longer there, and she lets out a sigh of relief. Heading for the phone Monica calls her boyfriend, Greg. The phone rings once, twice...

"Hello?" comes a groggy voice.

"Hey Greg. It's Monica." she begins, stating the obvious. A devilish grin appears on her face for the millionth time that day, "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"And what, might I ask, would that be?" comes the groggy voice.

"Oh just a little something I like to call," she giggles "Operation Vegeta/Yamcha."

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like this new Chappie. I'm going to be working on a second one, hopefully. Actually I think I'm going to think about the next chappie, and work on it tomorrow. See you guys later, Mel**


	4. A Phone Call is Made

Chapter Three: A phone call is made

"What is operation Vegeta/Yamcha?" came the curious voice. Giggling, Monica looked around the room. Her eyes turn to slits as she spots the camera her mom had installed. Lifting her arm she turns back to the phone. The camera explodes as a small ki blast hits it. Lowering her hand, Monica proceeds.

"You can keep a secret, right?" she asks sarcastically. A small "yeah" transmits over the phone, and Monica proceeds, again. "Well, I want to get Vegeta and Yamcha together." A small groan can be heard in the background, and Monica sighs.

"You know how important this is to me Greg," she states softly, "Please help me."

"Okay, okay" begins the tired voice. "What do you want me to do?" Grinning devilishly, Monica rubs her hands together.

"Perfect," she begins. "How shall we do this? Oh...I know. We'll steal some of Vegeta's things, and put them in Yamcha's room. Then we'll do the same thing to Vegeta. It's brilliant, Brilliant, BRILLIANT I SAY. Genius!" (Maniacal laughter can be heard)

"Or, we could just lock them in a room together and pray for the best?" Greg threw out the idea. Monica pauses for a minute, this could work? Why shouldn't it!

"I agree!" she exclaims, as one-finger points in the air. "But we have to set them mood first." Thinking, Monica begins to tap her foot. "We could make a romantic dinner for two. Invite them both into the room, at the same time mind you, and lock all the doors" (Again maniacal laughter is heard)

"I love it!"

"Great," Greg's voice is again groggy. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, you have served your purpose." Monica states, as she waves her hand in the air.

"Ni..." (Snoring can be heard)

"GREG!!!" Monica shrieks into the phone. "Hang up the phone!!" (The phone goes dead). Monica sighs to herself, what am I going to do with that boy? Chuckling Monica walks over to her desk, and jots down a quick note. It reads as follows:

Dear Yamcha,

Would you mind meeting me in the kitchen at 4:00 tonight? I would very much appreciate it. See you later, Monica

Giggling softly, Monica re writes the same thing but to Vegeta this time. Setting the mood, Monica creeps out of her room, and into Vegeta and Bulma's. Walking over to Vegeta's bureau, and places the note down. He should get it very soon. She thought to herself. The floor boards behind her creak, and Monica quickly dives under the bed. Looking out from the frill, Monica spots her Stepfather standing over his bureau reading THE NOTE! She hears a quick grunt coming from him, as he places the now open note back down.

"What could she want?" comes the silky voice. Turning around, Monica sees him walk into the bathroom, and darts for the door. Reaching it, she speeds out of the room, and leans over panting in the hallway. A towel clad Vegeta walks out, and sees her standing there. Grinning, Monica begins to inch away.

"See you later," smirking he calls out as he turns back into his room "Monica."

Blushing, Monica runs out side, and flies over to Yamcha's apartment over in East City. The door is a jar, and Monica slips the invite through the mail slot. Knocking on the door, she quickly hides around the corner. Footsteps can be heard, and then the grinding of the mail slot as it is opened. Monica quickly peeks around the corner.

"What's this?" come the husky tones. "Hmm...Monica. I guess I could." Turning back around, Monica pumps her arms in the air. Walking out of the apartments, Monica gives a faint shriek, and spins. Time to put operation Vegeta/Yamcha into play, she thought as she lands at Capsule Corps.

**A/N: Hey you guys/girls. I hope you like this new chappie. No one's been reading this story yet. It's kinda sad. sigh. Until the next chappie, Mel**


	5. Trapped in Time

**Chapter Four: Trapped in Time**

Everything was set. The kitchen had been blocked off, the table had been set, the food was done, and the video recorder was carefully hidden in the corner. _I am a GENIUS!!!_ Monica thought to herself. Giving a quick once over, Monica places the carefully made 3 course meal on the table. _Heehee. They'll start with chicken noodle soup, then a little beef cury, and finally DESSERT!!! Its perfect!! (MWAHAHA)._ Stepping out of the room, Monica closes the door. Hiding behind a big plant, Monica waits. Four o'clock rolls around, and she sees Vegeta and Yamcha walking down the hall way.

"So she invited you too?" she hears Yamcha. Swooning at his voice, Monica peeps around the big vase. Giggling she sees Vegeta nod. _They weren't dressed up, but hey who cares. They wont need clothes where they're going...(teehee),_ Monica thought. Both men enter the kitchen together, and Monica quickly locks the door behind them.

"What the...?" she hears Vegeta shout.

Running to her room, Monica flips on her TV. _They get to fall in love, and I get to watch. HAAHAAAHAA (maniacal laughter is heard)._ Rubbing her hands together, she sees Yamcha trying to wrench the door open. His short black bangs have fallen into his eyes, and Monica can see Vegeta staring at his ass. Grinning, Monica's eyes glue to the TV. Turning around, Yamcha's mouth gaps open.

"Are you staring at my ass?" he giggles, blushing a pale pink. Shaking his head, Vegeta scowls. Yamcha shrugs, and turns to the table.

"I think Monica is trying to play match maker. How about you Vegeta?" Yamcha turns from the door, and sits down at the table. Looking up at Vegeta, Yamcha points to the chair across from him.

"Might as well play along."

Vegeta stares at the chair for a second, and then sits down. Looking up at Yamcha, he smiles. Soon the two men are through dinne and on the dessert, braking into the freshly baked apple pie, Yamcha groans. "It's sooo good!" he exclaims through a mouth full of pie. Again he looks over, and Vegeta is looking at him. Smiling he wipes his mouth, and stands up. Walking over to Vegeta, he kneels in front of him. Slowly he takes Vegeta's hand, and rubs it against his cheek. Vegeta lets out a small moan, and all thoughts of food are gone. Standing up again, Yamcha pulls Vegeta's seat out, and sits down on his lap. Vegeta runs his hands up Yamcha's back, and this produces a little wiggle or two. Smiling both men meet in a passionate kiss. Tongues dart to and fro, and lips crashing against each other. Groaning, Vegeta stands up, Yamcha still straddling him. One giant arm sweeps over the table top, knocking all the food off. Throwing him on the table, Vegeta begins to strip off his sparing outfit.

Monica gasps, and covers her eyes. _Here were two of the hottest guys she knew, and they were both running their hands over each others sweaty bodies._ Grinning, Monica's fingers split, un covering one of her eyes. Vegeta was completely nude, and was now trying to rip of Yamcha's outfit. Laughing Yamcha pushes his hands away, and peels the clothing off. Sighing, Vegeta begins to kiss Yamcha again. Trailing the kisses down his neck, Vegeta runs a finger down Yamcha's abdomen. Groaning Yamcha begins to pant wildly, and begs Vegeta to stop.

"Why would you ever want me to stop?" Vegeta smirks widely. Yamcha's glazed eyes focus on Vegeta. Grinning Vegeta jumps on the table, taking Yamcha's dick into his mouth. Yamcha begins to thrash under Vegeta's skill full tongue, and soon enough he explodes in a burst of wild colors. Grinning he looks down at Vegeta, only to find he's spreading something on his own dick. Vegeta looks up with a devilish grin, and presses himself against Yamcha. Vegeta flips himself onto his back, he is now being straddled himself. Bitting his lower lip Vegeta enter Yamcha hard and fast. Pounding into him, Yamcha gasps, as he is brought to a climax over and over agin. As they stop to take a breather, Yamcha whispers something to Vegeta.

"I have to tell you something Veggie..." he whispered, circling one of Vegeta's nipples with his for finger. "I'm not really human..." Vegeta's face spreads out into a shocked look. "I'm really a Saiyain, my name used to be Bardo."

"Do you mean to say you're Sliccer's kid? (Yamcha nods) THEE SLICCER!!! The best Saiyain fighter in all the galaxy?" Vegeta shouts, and his eyes glaze over as Yamcha cuddles deeper into his arms nodding.

They both look up as a soft scream is heard from outside the kitchen. Grinning, both Saiyain's kiss and continue their love making through out the night While in another room, in another part of the building, a squeal can be heard from a lone girl. Love had finally blossomed. A love that would surpass all others, the love between a Saiyain Prince named Vegeta and a Second Class fighter named Yamcha.

**A/N: Well there it is. The last chappie, not counting the Epilogue. I hope you guys like it!!! Until the Epilogue, Mel A.K.A YOIA LOVER 'TIL THE END **

**Mel: Monica...Why? SHE HAS CONVERTED MY!!!! I am now a full fledged yoia lover, but I still love M/F pairings too...**


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter Five: The Epilogue**

They were a loving family. Eventually Bulma died, and Yamcha and Vegeta were bonded. A month later Yamcha was pregnant, and they both had legally adopted Monica. A year after that they were both the proud parents of twins, Gabriel and Tristan. Monica was finally where she felt she belonged. She had the family she never had. Bulma had never been a great mother to her, and Vegeta had practically raised her himself so nothing really changed except who she called mommy. Trunks eventually took over Capsule Corp., and got married. Soon after the marriage though, he divorced that bitch for one of Monica's close friends, a human girl named Melody. This was the perfect ending to a perfect story.

Or was it? Two years after Monica was legally adopted by Yamcha and Vegeta, Chi chi was killed by a rabid Tyrannosaurus Rex. Wifeless Goku longs for someone to share his life with. Can Monica pull another miracle from her hat? Lets see in... Goku's Wife.

**A/N: THE END!!! You can all leave now, bye bye. I love you. (Kisses)**. **Love, Mel**

**Extra A/N: So what didyou guys think about Monica's Story??? No one has read it yet, but that's okay!!! It's still a great story!!! I'll see y'all in Goku's Wife...Later days, Mel**


End file.
